1. Field of the Invention
The invention related generally to a device for cleaning golf clubs and more specifically to a device that is portable, compact and provides cleaning means to any size or shape club, easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Every sport has it""s subtleties which can help or hinder a player depending on how well a player knows, understands, and uses them to his/her advantage. One such subtlety in the game of golf is that a golf ball will travel further when hit with a club having clean grooves, all other factors being equal, of course. A golf club in use tends to acquire dirt, mud, and/or grass by virtue of its proximity and contact with the ground during play. It is desirable then, for golfers to have hand-held portable cleaners with them at all times, thus allowing players to clean their clubs during play.
Devices for cleaning golf clubs have been in use for a period of time, but all have common shortcomings in that they are bulky, cumbersome and not easily portable to golfers. With the existing club cleaning devices it is impractical and difficult to clean a club after every shot. The devices are simply not designed to handle xe2x80x9con the spotxe2x80x9d cleaning of the clubs. Therefore, clubs are usually only cleaned when the player returns to the clubhouse or home.
The prior art shows examples of golf-club devices, none of which will allow the cleaning of clubs with a hand-held apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,952 issued Apr. 5, 1988 to Parchment, et al. shows a container for mounting on the rear of a golf cart containing brushes and a flap to prevent the cleaning solution from spilling. Design patents U.S. Pat. Des. No. 267,751 issued Jan. 25, 1983 to Dobyns and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 308,766 issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Van Rensburg show golf club cleaners which fail to anticipate the device disclosed herein.
The invention provides a convenient and inexpensive means for cleaning golf clubs of all shapes and sizes that is portable and easily serviced. Accordingly these are among the objects of the invention.
Utilizing a plastic container that may be transported by golfers throughout the golf course during play. Both the plastic container and its cover have threaded sections allowing a secure connection by screwing the cover on. The cover of the container is also designed to have a secure snap on tight fitting lid that will not disengage from the container accidentally. Attached to the inside surface of the cover are two intertwined brushes running parallel relative to each other. The brushes are of sufficient length that when mounted by their longitudinal axis, they will extend into the cleaning fluid within the cylindrical plastic container. The cover contains one opening, circular in shape. The opening is restricted in part by the brushes whose bristles face each other and actually engage and scrub the golf club within and out of the cleaning liquid. The opposite pairs of brushes allow for separation when the golf club is inserted for cleaning. The cover also contains a flexible membrane located approximately xc2xcxe2x80x3 (6.35 mm) from the top of the cover. The flexible membrane is bisected to allow passage of golf clubs and aids in preventing the cleaning liquid from splashing out of the container. While not in use, the flexible membrane and the snap on lid form a seal to prevent spillage of cleaning liquid. The circular opening within the cover is designed to accommodate any size club.
The cleaning liquid, which may be simply soap and water, is easily changed by merely removing the cover by unscrewing the cover from the container and pouring out the liquid within. The brushes are attached to the cover as to form a singular piece, which can be easily cleaned or replaced if necessary. Both the brushes and flexible membrane form a barrier preventing the splashing of cleaning liquid when in use. The snap on lid and membrane ensure the prevention of spillage in the event of accidental vibration or jarring of the container. A ridge around the circumference of the container above the flexible membrane retains cleaning liquid dripping from the club after cleaning and allows this liquid to drain back into the container.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved handheld, compact, portable golf club scrubber.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf club scrubber that will clean clubs of all shapes and sizes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf club scrubber that is convenient and economical.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf club scrubber that is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf club scrubber that is portable and may be easily attached to golf bags or carts.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved golf club scrubber that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
These and other advantages, features and objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the illustrative embodiment in the accompanying drawings.